Everyone kill Ben!
by White Stone
Summary: A short dark, humorous, fanfiction, centering on the anniversary of Mikhail's wife's death five years ago. Ben's relationship with the island discussed. Jacob will rock you!


**Everyone kill Ben! **

**By: Amee Eliza **

_Here is a fun fanfiction about the others! The main character in this is Benjamin Linus! _

It was raining. As it did quite spontaneously on the island. The island meant a lot of different things to people. Some it was a new start, others a place to find redemption, and some it was a place to make a homestead.

Ben had made this island his home but his relation to the island was different. It was strange because he had motives for his own self and struggled to also remind himself that it was necessary to protect Jacob's land also. It was like strings pulling two different directions, and sometimes Ben didn't know which side he would end up on.

He was not an island sort of person but yet he was being made into one. Falling in her earth and getting tangled in her outstretched branches.

But the creature scared him and he didn't know what the entity was.

He was a leader and must put on the mask of being all knowing but he wavered at that, for it was not all true. He didn't have all the answers. Jacob did though and his love for all was being pumped throughout the island.

Sometimes his love was tough and sometimes it hurt but Jacob (Ben knew) was determine to win everyone over.

Ben was afraid also of the man. He had been punished physically a couple of times but kept it unknown. Ben was a closed book.

He was gulping for life and he was holding onto death. Death haunted him. He knew what he had done. He remember the day he killed his father and (as his father always would painfully rehash) his mother.

But Ben couldn't give up now and he was too strong willed and cunning to succumb.

The rain pelted down. He had been told to meet Mikhail near black rock. They didn't call it that of course but Mikhail insisted that was it's rightful name.

Ben crouched down as he saw an object on the ground: a doll.

He picked it up and then dropped it in embarrassment when Mikhail footsteps could be heard.

"Benjamin, hello." Mikhail said. His hair was damp and he looked dirty. His jump suit was in terrible condition.

Ben feet sunk in the mud.

"Let's get into the boat. It's terrible weather."

"Okay." Mikhail replied. His mood was sheer non-enthusiasm and Ben could tell something was not quit right.

They stepped in the dank old slave ship. It was dark and silence reigned.

The rains sound could still be heard and Ben gave himself seat on an old box.

"Ben get off those!" Mikhail said rapidly.

Ben realized he had sat on a dynamite box but he knew better. Ben chuckled, "Mikhail, thanks for your concern but I'm fine. The box is empty." He pointed out.

Mikhail fell silent with the correction.

" Benjamin, I told you that the shipment was due in two days but it didn't come." Mikhail began.

"So?" Ben asked arching his left brow.

Mikhail suddenly got very angry and put his hand to Ben's throat. Ben made no defense.

"You did something to interfere with the load. You stopped it because you're afraid they'll find the island."

Ben gasped, "Mikhail is something wrong?"

He released him, he could of killed him but he didn't.

"Shut up! You're just trying to manipulate me!" Mikhail growled.

"I don't even know why I help you people!" He yelled.

"Spying on the world and being your only chance of communication!"

Ben eyes were serious, "Mikhail, I am sorry you lost her. She shouldn't of died."

Mikhail eye's brimmed with tears.

Anger boiled "Shut up!" And he left.

His wife had died that day five years ago and it hurt. She was as real as him but she escaped like a dove.

Then he saw her living image and he smiled "Thank you Jacob." He whispered.

The rain stopped and Ben stood behind him, the blooming sun on his back.

Ben was silent and they walked back to the Flame thinking their own private thoughts.

Upon returning home he thought humorously, "Well, it's not the first time I've been almost killed."


End file.
